A Time and a Place
by SecretStrangeAngel
Summary: There's a time and a place for everything. If only the fates would combine these elements together in Sam's favor tonight... Sam/Mikaela


He loved her.

He had, undoubtedly, ever since they were little kids on the playground. He had doubly realized this fact when he'd given her that fated ride in his new yellow and black Camaro - a living robotic organism sent from another planet to protect _him_, of all people. And he realized it now, as she sat across the table from him in the booth. Her dark wavy hair fell loose over her shoulders, almost too perfectly laying along the deep cut of her dress, further accentuating her… assets. Her face, though beautiful (and obviously more done-up for the evening), was beginning to show the subtlest signs of strain.

_She's pissed. Perfect._

"What's wrong? Was it the food?" Sam asked, his reverie shattered.

Mikaela shook her head, taking the red cloth napkin from her lap and folding it neatly back on the table. "No, the meal was perfect. Thank you for taking me here."

"Yeah, no problem. I just thought I should go all-out since we're _officially _out of the nest now." Sam squinted in the dim lighting to read the final bill once again, just in case he had gotten the total wrong the first two glances. He quickly pulled the necessary cash out of his wallet and tucked it safely into the holder before his good conscience convinced him otherwise.

He returned his focus to Mikaela, finding her already studying him. He smiled shyly. Sometimes… no, _most_ times, it was nearly impossible to believe that she was really his.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said softly.

Mikaela shrugged and retrieved her purse beside her. "Just dressed for the occasion," she said, starting to stand. Sam quickly followed suit; the small package in his right pocket feeling even heavier than it had when he'd first walked into the restaurant.

At the door, Mikaela didn't wait for him to offer her coat to her, instead taking it off the rack herself. Sam clumsily tried to assist as she shrugged it on before nodding goodnight to the wait staff and turning towards the exit. Apparently, his girlfriend didn't want the door held for her either.

As soon as the couple emerged outside, there arose a completely separate problem.

Sam made a mad dash to his faithful car, reaching it just as the opening strings of _Midsummer's Night Dream_'s _'Wedding March' _began. "Bee, cut it! Change in plans, buddy!" he hissed through the passenger's window. The music ceased at once.

"The car's not going anywhere without you, Sam," Mikaela said sarcastically as soon as she was within earshot.

Sam reached for the door handle with a relieved grin. "I know. I at least wanted to open _one_ door for you."

**0000**

His car's attempts at setting the mood on the drive that followed were, admittedly, amiable. His faithful friend hit all of the classics: the Righteous Brothers, Ben E. King, Etta James, even (gulp)… Elvis Costello. However, Mikaela's eyes never once fell upon Sam, instead focusing on the world seen racing by outside her window.

"Hey, Kayla, what do you say we go catch that movie you've been wanting to see? I'm sure they've got another showing before midnight."

"No, I don't feel like sitting in a theatre."

"Then how about we play a game of pool? I'll let you shark the regulars this time!"

But Mikaela only sighed. "I really just want to go home, Sam. I'm tired and…" Her eyes flicked over to Sam for just a moment before redirecting themselves ahead. "I kind of… wanted tonight to be _the_ night."

Sam's jaw slackened and he couldn't resist a double-take. "Wait, you mean… _the_ night? Like, as in, the you and I… together… night?"

Mikaela looked at Sam expectantly. "Well, yeah. I mean… we both agreed that we would wait until you were finished with your final semester of college. You graduated almost two months ago."

The unmistakable _wah-wah_ of Marvin Gaye filled the car. Sam didn't bother trying to convince the radio to change the soundtrack.

He laughed uncomfortably. "Mikaela, that's really not what the whole point of tonight was supposed to be."

Mikaela crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. "Fine. I'm sorry that I like an element of surprise once in a while."

"Personally, I haven't been that keen on surprises in the last couple of years."

Sam turned the wheel to the right - all the way - yet the car kept its forward course. In the dim illumination of the passing streetlights, a smirk marked Mikaela's lips. "You probably shouldn't have said that."

**0000**

After taking several more turns and ascending a very windy road, they finally came to a stop on a hillside. Below, just out of sight, the lights of the city sent a reflection onto the sky.

Sam looked over at Mikaela, who was peering curiously over the dashboard. The corner of his mouth turned up in satisfaction. _Nice save, Bee._ He took her hand. "Come on," he ushered, tugging her across the seat and into the outside air.

As they came near to the edge of the cliff, Mikaela gasped. "Sam, you can see the whole city from here!" Her smile was the biggest Sam had seen all night. She squeezed his hand with a newfound excitement.

He reciprocated her subtle affections. "Yeah… it's almost as pretty as you, Kay."

Mikaela looked at him, her smile flickering. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry I pretty much ruined tonight. I guess I'm just… anxious." She shrugged. "But we're here together now, so maybe we can salvage it after all."

Sam ran his free hand through her hair. "Mikaela, you shouldn't have to be nervous around me. I mean, really, _me_ of all people? I'm not exactly the most suave guy."

Mikaela pursed her lips in exasperation. "But I love you! That alone is enough to scare the shit out of me."

Sam's heart gave one huge beat of recognition. He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too. But, hey, I promise that when we do, it'll be great. Candles, fireworks, the entire package."

Their lips met in a moment of pure anticipation, then again in passion. Mikaela pulled away first. "So what now, my prince?"

Sam's right pocket seemed to give a huge tug. "Well, actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you tonight."

Mikaela lowered her chin, peering up at him with pregnant expectation.

Sam looked down at the ground, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He chuckled hesitantly. All of this talk about trivial things had been overkill on his ego. But… there was a time and a place for everything, and he was here with the love of his life. _Might as well take advantage of it._

He met her eyes with a newfound confidence. "Will you dance with me?"

Mikaela laughed softly, her face lighting up once again. "Yeah. I'd love to."

Sam joined their lips once again before wrapping his arms around her. From the car stereo behind him, a slow-tune began. He pressed his face to her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

A time and a place.

Maybe he should take things more slowly from now on.


End file.
